The Prince And The Pauper
by LeggoMyLegolas40
Summary: Legolas is fed up with the tiring demands that come w his royal title. Cerithrandil, a peasant that lives on the outskirts of Mirkwood, is tired of his family starving. When the two meet, they discover something very shocking. They look exactly alike!
1. The Prince And The Peasant

Disclaimer: I only own Cerithrandil and other OC characters.  
  
The Prince And The Pauper  
  
Summary: Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood, is fed up with the tiring demands that come with his royal title. He has no friends, except snobby court men and women. Cerithrandil, a peasant that lives on the outskirts of Mirkwood, is tired of his family sometimes starving. He thinks that Legolas is a snob because he's a prince and won't do anything about the poor families that live in his small village. But when the two meet they discover a disturbing fact, they look exactly alike. They make a deal to switch lives for one week. Will they be able to pull it off?  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Cerithrandil crouched on a sturdy branch of a tree, trying to be as silent as possible. His bow was fitted with one of his long slender arrows.  
  
A huge buck was grazing in a clearing. The elf had been tracking it down for weeks. Its meat would be enough to feed his family for several months.  
  
He bent his bowstring, trying to aim accurately. He fired the arrow and it sliced cleanly through the air. The deer bowed its head back down for more of the lush green grass, the arrow missing its intended spot.  
  
It hit a tree trunk with a soundly 'thunk.' The buck's head snapped up at the noise. In the blink of an eye it had taken off. Cerithrandil cursed under his breath in elvish. Just as it was disappearing into the dense forest, Cerithrandil jumped up and took after it.  
  
He ran through the woods, the buck just a flurry of light brown and white. His legs pumped madly, trying to match the speed of the swift legs of the deer. As he sprinted through the forest, he unsheathed his knife. The golden engravings sparkled in the sunlight that leaked through the tall boughs of the trees.  
  
Murmuring a prayer to the Valar, he hurled his knife at the deer. It missed the flesh of the deer by a nose and instead embedded itself into a moss- covered log.  
  
Cerithrandil grabbed the hilt of his knife and put it back in its sheath. He looked at the rapidly diminishing form of the deer.  
  
'I have been hunting for one week, and I have not managed to get anything,' Cerithrandil thought miserably. 'What will I tell Ada and Naneth (Ada- father, Naneth-mother)?'  
  
Slowly, Cerithrandil turned around in the other direction walking towards his home, the flame of his spirit momentarily put out.  
  
"Move your feet!" Belegorn said, blocking Legolas's blow swiftly. Beads of perspiration dripped down Legolas's temples as he fought with the sword master. Belegorn had barely broken a sweat.  
  
They were in a private practice field, designated only to Legolas and his trainers. It was a secluded area, surrounded by trees and foliage.  
  
The only sound that could be heard was the clashing of metals, and perhaps if you listened hard enough, the pleasant chirping of the birds perched on the lofty branches of the great trees.  
  
Legolas concentrated on his opponent, always anticipating his next move. Suddenly, and to his own amazement, he spied a weak spot. It looked like the strength in Belegorn's arm was gradually beginning to wane.  
  
Legolas was about to attack, when suddenly Belegorn tossed his willowy sword into the air and caught it in his left. They went back to attacking and parrying, and after a few minutes Belegorn had Legolas on the ground with his sword pointed dangerously close to his throat.  
  
After a minute of staring each other in the eyes stonily, Belegorn reached a hand down to the prince, withdrawing his blade. Legolas grasped his hand firmly and pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"You still need work," Belegorn said. Legolas remained silent, brushing the dirt off of his tunic and trousers. "Legolas?" Belegorn said when Legolas didn't respond with a witty retort like he usually did.  
  
Without warning, Legolas lunged forward, prepared to tackle Belegorn to the ground. Belegorn neatly sidestepped him and Legolas hit the ground, cushioned slightly by the supple grass.  
  
Legolas rolled over onto his back, groaning in the process. Belegorn leaned over him, casting a shadow over his form.  
  
"Always be prepared for an attack," Belegorn said, smiling smugly as Legolas massaged his sore chin. When Belegorn held his hand out to Legolas, he took it gratefully, and hauled himself up to his feet.  
  
"One day, I will beat you," Legolas said, shaking his fist in a playful manner.  
  
"Yes, one day you will be a skilled enough warrior to beat me," Belegorn said. Legolas knew that some of the even most experienced and practiced warriors were unable to defeat Belegorn in swordplay.  
  
"You have fought hard today. Go get some rest," Belegorn said, clapping him on the back. Legolas nodded and headed back towards the palace.  
  
Cerithrandil trudged up to the small cabin he called home. In his arms he held to conies. This was the pitiful excuse of one week's worth of hunting tirelessly. He let out a disheartened sigh, letting himself inside.  
  
As he stepped inside he laid the two rabbits on the wooden table. Taking off his pack, he set it on one of the three wood crafted chairs. Cerithrandil surveyed his home at a snail's pace.  
  
In the middle of the room was a wooden table with three chairs set up around it. There was a small fireplace near the counter and a hallway could be seen leading off to his and his parents' room. There were two small windows, letting the natural light leak into the room, also carrying a refreshing breeze with it.  
  
Cerithrandil picked up his pack and headed towards his room. He collapsed onto his mattress, stuffed with straw and cloth to make it a bit more comfortable. There was a shelf in the corner and a washbasin on a dresser. Most of the furniture had nicks and dents in it where the wood had chipped off.  
  
Cerithrandil began to dose off. As he began to slip into the world of elven dreams, he could hear a door open and close somewhere far away.  
  
I know this was short, but it's only a short beginning. Chapters will get longer or your money back guaranteed!  
  
Review please! :oD 


	2. Where's The Mirror?

Disclaimer:  
  
LeggoMyLegolas40 to FBI Agents: I don't own anything, really! Ask Legolas and Cerithrandil here!  
  
Legolas: Yep, she's telling the truth.  
  
Cerithrandil: Well she owns me.  
  
Legolas: Haha!  
  
Cerithrandil: growls, and pounces on Legolas. ::They get into a heated cat fight::  
  
FBI Agents: Tell it to the judge!  
  
LeggoMYLegolas40: NOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Sorry about how short the first chapter was, but it was just a teeny weensy launch.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Cerithrandil awoke with a start when he heard the slam of a creaky wooden door. Leaping to his feet, a dribble of saliva running down his chin, he grabbed the knife that he kept under his pillow. He looked to the door and saw that his lifelong friend, Taraweil, who was a maid in the palace, was standing in the doorframe. She was a couple hundred years older than Cerithrandil, but the two remained very good friends.  
  
"Relax, it's only me," she said, looking at her friend as if grabbing a knife out from under your pillow and wielding it like a madman, was an everyday occurrence. She plopped herself down on his bed as Cerithrandil carefully placed his knife back under his pillow.  
  
"I don't understand why you still keep that knife under your pillow. Nobody has ever really discovered you or your parents before," Taraweil said, falling back onto the straw mattress. Cerithrandil wiped the drool from his chin on the sleeve of his tunic.  
  
"Maybe if that snot of a prince gave some effort, he'd know about the elves starving out here," Cerithrandil said coldly.  
  
"He's really not that bad. I've never actually had a real conversation with him, but the other maids tell me that he's polite," Taraweil said thoughtfully.  
  
"Of course he's nice to you. You're the one washing his precious satin under garments for him." Cerithrandil fell back onto the mattress, dust rising up to greet him. An uncomfortable silence settled over the two.  
  
"How was the hunt?" Taraweil asked, trying to steer the conversation away from dangerous water.  
  
"Awful. I ended up chasing one buck for the whole time and he got away," Cerithrandil said glumly.  
  
"Well your Ada managed to hunt down a few conies. He stopped by my house to talk to my mother and father," Taraweil said, trying to sound cheerful, hoping that her mood would rub off onto Cerithrandil somehow. He sighed dejectedly. The sound of a door opening and closing met his ears.  
  
"That should be Ada and Naneth," Cerithrandil said, standing up to stretch. He strode out of his room with Taraweil in tow.  
  
"Cerithrandil!" his mother said as she captured her son for an embrace.  
  
"Where is Ada?" Cerithrandil asked curiously.  
  
"He is skinning the conies in the back," his mother said, taking a rusty metal pot down from one of the gnarled hooks and filling it with water from a wooden pail next to the door.  
  
Cerithrandil exited through the front and made his way to the back of their feeble cabin while Taraweil helped his mother get a fire going. He found his father kneeling next to a rock, blood splattered in a few places.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was not able to get any food for our stores," Cerithrandil said, more guilt building up on his shoulders as he realized how close winter was.  
  
"Do not worry about it. Better something than nothing," his father said forgivingly, holding four bloody slabs of meat in his arms. They traipsed back into the house where the pot was hanging over a fine flame. His father laid the meat on the counter and his mother chopped it into cubes with a dull iron cleaver that was sporting several nicks and scratches.  
  
Placing the pieces of meat into the pot along with a few herbs and spices from the woods, his mother mixed it with a chipped ladle that Cerithrandil had pilfered from the palace when he was only a child.  
  
When the stew was finished, his mother ladled it into bowls, handing one to Taraweil and Cerithrandil first. Giving another one to her husband, she served herself last.  
  
When the last remains of the stew was finished, Taraweil rose from her seat and bade them goodbye, thanking them profusely for the meal.  
  
*  
  
Legolas twiddled his thumbs in his lap as the council members droned on.  
  
"Legolas what do you think?" his father questioned him from across the oblong table.  
  
"Well, uh, I think..." Legolas scrambled for something to say. Thranduil closed his eyes exasperatedly. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he looked at his son. Standing up, he took Legolas by the arm, leading him out of the council room.  
  
"Legolas, you must begin taking your role as prince of Mirkwood seriously," Thranduil said, scrutinizing Legolas sternly.  
  
"But father," Legolas began. His father intercepted.  
  
"No buts Legolas. I just want you to be happy," Thranduil said. Legolas kept his eyes on the floor.  
  
"Then let me be normal, I do not wish to be a prince or bowed to. I don't want to be different!" Legolas exclaimed, his words coming out harsher than he meant for them to.  
  
Just then, the door opened and the council members filed out.  
  
The last one sneered at Legolas with an upturned nose. Legolas scowled, and stuck his tongue out.  
  
Thranduil raised his eyebrows. He put both his hands on Legolas's shoulders.  
  
"You must take after your mother," he said with a warm, reminiscent smile. Legolas smiled, remembering his beloved Naneth. Thranduil gave one last look at his son before walking away.  
  
Sighing Legolas took off for his room.  
  
When he arrived there, he strode over to his balcony. Grasping the wooden railing, he swung himself over the side, dropping down to the ground. Legolas landed surefooted on the grassy floor.  
  
Staring to his right, he saw a group of males about his age practicing with their archery. They did not wave and invite him to join them, nor did they bow at his feet and grovel. He was grateful for the absence of their bowing, stuttering, and most of all, the 'your highnesses' and 'my lords'. But he did feel like having some company from time to time.  
  
Legolas leapt into the boughs of a nearby tree, hurdling himself from tree to tree. Soon, his surroundings were only blurs of color, passing him by swiftly.  
  
When he came to a complete halt, night had fallen and the stars had revealed themselves. He lounged, perched comfortably atop a branch. The stars twinkled overhead, the darkened sky painted an onyx black. The moonlight cast ghostly shadows on the forest floor.  
  
Deciding he'd rather walk than climb the trees, Legolas scrambled to the ground. He figured his father would be wondering of his whereabouts, but he did not turn around. Instead, he walked on along the trodden dirt path.  
  
It was so silent that you could hear the quiet whistling of the wind and the faint rustle of the leaves. Trees swaying, their emerald green leaves danced to the quiet breeze that flew by.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas could see an odd form sitting on the horizon. It resembled a house, albeit a small one. Curiosity awoken, Legolas drew towards it, treading on silent feet.  
  
*  
  
Cerithrandil lit the stub of a wax candle near his bedside. Taking a worn out leather bound book he opened the crinkled pages. Before long, he was enfolded in the adventurous tale. His ears pricked. There was a creak and then a muffled bang.  
  
Cerithrandil whipped his knife out from under his pillow and rose to his feet. Sweeping out the door, he rushed to the front door.  
  
*  
  
As Legolas got closer, he realized that it was indeed a cabin. Descending up the steps, he cringed when there was a loud creak. Just then, he stubbed his toe on a crooked rusty nail that was holding the stairs together. He half yelled, half whispered an oath to himself, cursing again when he realized that he had practically shouted.  
  
All of a sudden, the door to the cabin creaked open and a shadowed figure revealed itself. He had the frame of an elf and Legolas could see that he was wielding a lethal looking blade. He dared not breath, or utter a single word.  
  
The person's head jerked abruptly in his direction.  
  
Legolas didn't hesitate to pull his own knife out from his boot. Just as he did, the person lunged, tackling him to the ground. The two wrestled for a minute. Legolas easily pinned his opponent to the ground. The man kicked at Legolas and the two rolled over, landing in a patch of moonlight.  
  
Recovering from the swift kick, Legolas looked at the face of his attacker. There were two audible and simultaneous gasps of astonishment. It took a long while for Legolas's brain to register.  
  
Blond hair, azure eyes, same nose, same high cheekbones, and the same lips, it seemed that Legolas was staring into a mirror image of himself.  
  
*  
  
Cerithrandil gasped as he stared into the face of his attacker. Blond hair, azure eyes, same high cheekbones, and the same lips, it seemed that he was staring into a mirror image of himself.  
  
Good? Bad? Please give me your feedback. I want to see if I should continue this story. And I know it's not very funny now but it will get funnier, not crazy, insane clown funny, but funny. Sorry I didn't update for a long time, but I was kind of busy.  
  
For those of you who've read my other story, Me And My Best Friend's Wedding, Taraweil has a small part in waking a certain reluctant golden- haired elven teen.  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Rediculously Comfortable Sleepwear

Disclaimer: I don't any of Tolkien's stuff.  
  
By the way, I made some revisions in Chapter 2. A reviewer told me not to portray Thranduil as a mean dude. I wasn't aware and I think Thranduil's cool, so I made him a bit nicer! I also changed a couple more small things, grammatical errors and misuses of words, things like that.  
  
And I know this is kind of short, but bear with me here. My teacher is asking me to help her with our fantasy curriculum and I haven't necessarily been "busy" but more like distracted. But I will try to update all my stories more often. Please try to cope!  
  
Thank you to my lovely reviewers!! I felt guilty about not updating for such a long time, so here you go!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Your-" Legolas and Cerithrandil exclaimed simultaneously, not finishing either of their sentences.  
  
"But that's-" They said together in unison, their eyes wide.  
  
"Who are you?" Cerithrandil asked cautiously, sounding braver than he felt, his dagger held limply at his side.  
  
"I could ask the same to you," Legolas said, looking at his duplicate.  
  
"Cerithrandil," Cerithrandil said monotonously.  
  
"Legolas," Legolas said. Cerithrandil thought it rang a bell somewhere, but shrugged it off.  
  
"Now, this is all some twisted dream and I should be waking up soon. At least, I hope so," Legolas said with an involuntary gulp.  
  
"Of course this is a dream," Cerithrandil said matter-of-factly. "And since it is a dream, there's no use in killing you, so how about we have a nice conversation instead," Cerithrandil said as if taking a walk at an unearthly hour solved all of his problems.  
  
"Why would you kill me? Usually, people just grovel and bow at my feet," Legolas said, walking alongside Cerithrandil at a leisurely pace.  
  
"Why would they do that?" Cerithrandil glanced at Legolas for a split second. For a fleeting second, a look of disbelief passed over Legolas's face, but I went as quickly as it came.  
  
"You mean you don't know who I am?" Legolas asked, tentatively.  
  
"Should I?" Cerithrandil asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, considering the circumstances..." Legolas said, trailing off.  
  
"What circumstances? Just because you look exactly like me, doesn't automatically mean that I should recognize you," Cerithrandil said, giving Legolas a sharp look.  
  
No, I didn't mean that. What I'm trying to say is that I'm the Prince of Mirkwood." Cerithrandil choked on his own saliva, stopping abruptly.  
  
"You?!" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, me," Legolas said, not knowing where this was leading.  
  
"You're the snotty prince who forgets about us peasants on the outskirts of Mirkwood?!" Cerithrandil was nearly shouting now. His fist was tightly snaked around the hilt of his dagger and there was a strong impulse inside of him to plunge the dagger into the Prince's chest.  
  
"How could I have known if you were all the way out here?!" Legolas said, angry that this peasant was irritated just because he didn't know about his family when they lived at least seven miles away from the palace. Suddenly, amidst his rant, a brilliant idea came to Legolas.  
  
Cerithrandil was in the middle of rattling off reasons why Legolas is a bad prince.  
  
"Wait. I have an idea," Legolas said, thanking the Valar. "I have a proposition to offer," Legolas said carefully. Cerithrandil paused. Legolas took this as a sign to continue. "How would you like to switch places?" Legolas prayed that he would take up on the offer.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Cerithrandil snorted.  
  
"You said it yourself that your family nearly starved last winter. I bet I'm a better hunter than you. If we switched, your family wouldn't go hungry," Legolas said, convincingly.  
  
"I don't know," Cerithrandil said, chewing on his lower lip.  
  
"And, you could polish up on your sword and archery skills. My father has me taught by the finest archers and swordsman," Legolas said. That did it.  
  
"It's a deal," Cerithrandil said. The two shook hands, and as they did, Legolas nearly leapt with joy, but Cerithrandil felt kind of guilty, like he was deserting his family for something better. But he convinced himself, 'They'll be in good hands, after all, Legolas said he was a skilled hunter. Ada and Naneth won't go hungry any time soon.'  
  
King Thranduil sat in his mahogany chair, quill clenched in his hand, poised and ready to be written with. He was supposed to be working, but he couldn't stop worrying about Legolas. He could've been killed by now. After all he did go without any of his weapons as far as he knew. The prince had been gone for the whole day and it was nearly midnight.  
  
Suddenly, a guard burst into his study, looking frazzled.  
  
"My lord, Prince Legolas, he has returned!" Thranduil leapt to his feet, barreling into the guard. He rushed down the steps, coming to the entrance gates.  
  
After Legolas gave him directions to the palace, Cerithrandil arrived after a long, but leisurely walk. As he arrived, suddenly guards were bustling around and yelling, "Inform the King! Inform the King!" as if they had just been ambushed my Melkor or something.  
  
Suddenly, a very rumpled, but regal looking elf dashed out into the cool night air. Legolas was a spitting image of the King, or now it seemed, he, Cerithrandil, was a spitting image of the King. All together it was quite confusing.  
  
Standing at the gate was his son, looking sort of bewildered, shocked, and amazed at the same time.  
  
"My son!" Thranduil said, his voice drenched in worry. Suddenly, Legolas's head whipped around.  
  
"Uh...father!" he said, awkwardly. Thranduil hugged him, which felt more like suffocating him.  
  
"I have been worried! Quickly, come inside!" With that said, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood was ushered inside.  
  
Suddenly, they were weaving through innumerable hallways and corridors that were so foreign to the dull wooden walls of Cerithrandil's old homey cabin. When they arrived at Legolas's room, Thranduil opened the door, and Cerithrandil walked in.  
  
The room itself was about as big as his old cabin, with a lavish bed, and well crafted furniture. Cerithrandil immediately dived right in.  
  
"This is mine?! All of it?" Cerithrandil asked as he whisked around the room, touching the fine silk sheets and running his fingers over the smooth wood of the dresser. He opened another door.  
  
"He actually has a bath tub?!" Cerithrandil said without thinking. Although it is extremely hard to think when you're overwhelmed with such luxuries, when all your life you've lived in a small, as far away from civilization as can be. Thranduil just smiled, shaking his head, and shrugging it off as being so far away from home for so long. Little did he know that his real son was in a cramped cabin, sleeping on a dusty, itchy straw-stuffed mattress and actually enjoying it, at least to some extent.  
  
While Legolas was enjoying his time roughing it, Cerithrandil was climbing into a porcelain bath of steaming water. After his skin prunes and he decides to end his bath because the water is no longer warm, he will proceed to change into ridiculously comfortable sleepwear, and fall asleep on expensive silk sheets and blankets from Lothlorien.  
  
Good? Bad? Personally, I thought the beginning was crappy, but I'd still like to see what you think! So please review! I want the honest truth, 'Should I, Or Shouldn't I Continue This Story?'  
  
Response To Reviews:  
  
Queenzeggy: I wouldn't think of it! I love Legolas! I only have to insult him a little because my Cerithrandil doesn't like him. But they'll become friends.  
  
Lyn: Thanks for your suggestions! I did some revisions in Chapter 2, so if you want to check it out, feel free!  
  
Erestor: I didn't realize that I was making Thranduil sound like a jerk, so I changed the dialogue around a bit so he's nicer, because I think Thranduil's cool! 


	4. WRITER'S BLOCK! NOOO!

ATTENTION ALL READERS (which aren't that many, but oh well)!  
  
I'm getting a serious writer's block for this story, so I need SUGGESTIONS! If you have any, please put them in reviews. I like this plot, but I feel that it's going down hill, and I might have to delete it!  
  
So send in your suggestions and opinions! Thanks! 


	5. Roughing It, Sort of

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Cerithrandil!  
  
I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for so long! My computer kept on freezing on me and I'm having it fixed (although so far there has been no progress!) While I was writing this, I realized that I haven't updated in a month! Please forgive me and read this chapter!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers for your wonderful tips, I loved them all and will hopefully use them!  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Legolas jerked awake and toppled off of the itchy straw mattress onto the dusty wood floors as an insane screeching sounded through the air. It sounded relatively like a rooster, but Legolas didn't care whether it was a rooster or a dragon.  
  
He buried his head in the musty pillow and tried to fall back asleep, but found that he had been awake too long to return to blissful elven slumber. Legolas wandered drunkenly over to the washbasin on a rickety table and rinsed his face with freezing cold water from yesterday. As he wiped his face on his shirt, he felt a certain satisfaction at not having to be proper and use a cloth to do it. Although, he felt like he hadn't taken a bath for at least two weeks, even if he had only taken a bath just yesterday morning.  
  
Walking out of his new room and into the kitchen, taking all but five steps to get there, he saw two elves sitting at the table; one was a female, the other a male. Legolas assumed that these were Cerithrandil's parents.  
  
"Hello, dear, how did you sleep?" Cerithrandil's mother asked as she placed three bowls on the table.  
  
"Fine, Naneth," Legolas said for authenticity, feeling better now that he was more awake. 'Well now that I think of it, I think there were fleas in that mattress......' he thought, horrified. He tried to shrug off the alarming thought.  
  
Cerithrandil's mother was dishing out stew from a pot that was being heated over a crackling fire. She placed a bowl brimming with stew in front of him.  
  
"You'll need a good breakfast today. You and your father are going hunting today," she said, serving Cerithrandil's father and then herself. This statement made the stew taste even better as Legolas spooned it into his mouth.  
  
'I get to go hunting! I cannot remember the last time I went on a hunting trip!' Legolas thought gleefully. Finishing the stew, him and Cerithrandil's father gathered their weapons and headed out the door, bidding farewell to Cerithrandil's mother.  
  
As they walked through the small village, Legolas was happy to see that no one stared at him, or bowed to him, or stuttered meaningless greetings of "your highness". They just went about with their daily work, some waving, because they knew him. Legolas waved back with utmost ease.  
  
When they entered the woods, after a few minutes, they discovered an enormous buck. Legolas too aim with his bow and arrow, but was disturbed to find that his "father" (A/N I'm just going to do this with Cerithrandil's parents because it's annoying to type Cerithrandil's mother or whatever. And I'll call Thranduil, King Thranduil when we check in with Cerithrandil) placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Maybe I should do it," he said gently, speaking in hushed tones.  
  
"Why? I can do it," Legolas assured him.  
  
"You're sure?" his "father" asked uncertainly. Legolas nodded whole- heartedly before releasing his arrow. It pierced the neck of the deer and it fell to the ground with a sound thump.  
  
'  
  
They rose from their positions on the ground. Legolas looked smug, while his "father" looked perplexed but excited.  
  
"This will last for at least a month!" his "ada" sad in awe. "A lovely shot," he murmured subconsciously under his breath.  
  
"Help me carry this," Legolas said. The two hefted the buck onto their shoulders. When they returned home, Legolas's "mother" was just as overjoyed as her husband, if not more.  
  
She immediately went to work. Through all the confusion, she pressed to wooden pails into Legolas's arms and told him to go fill them down by the river. Legolas exited the cabin, and ambled into the forest, somewhat unsure of where to go.  
  
Vaguely remembering passing by a small pond on their short hunting trip, he went in the same direction.  
  
Someone was knocking on the door. Cerithrandil opened his eyes slowly just as two maids walked in, each one carrying two buckets filled with steaming water.  
  
"For your bath, my lord," the first one said. The voice sounded familiar and Cerithrandil recognized it immediately. He nearly choked out the name, but didn't.  
  
'So this is what Taraweil does all day,' he thought to himself. He noticed that she kept her head down the whole time. The two traipsed into the bathroom and the sound of water splashing into the porcelain tub filled his ears.  
  
Taraweil quickly exited, but the second maid smiled flirtatiously at him before leaving, making her dress swirl around her.  
  
Cerithrandil smiled uneasily before removing his clothes and sinking into the steaming bathtub. Leaning back, he stayed like this until the curls of steam had disappeared.  
  
Wrapping a fluffy white towel around himself, Cerithrandil changed into a pair of comfortable and plain leggings and tunic, both in colors of earthy hues. He dried his hair, and laced up his scuffed and battered boots.  
  
Stepping over the threshold, he closed the door behind him with a loud click that echoed through the halls. The corridors were mostly empty, except for a few passing maids and servants.  
  
He admired the paintings and statues dotted around the palace, things he hadn't noticed the night before. Suddenly, he had rammed into someone.  
  
"Oh, excuse me-" Cerithrandil said apologetically.  
  
"Legolas, I've been looking all over for you!" Cerithrandil looked up at King Thranduil, his temporary "father".  
  
"What are you doing in those plain clothes? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a peasant!" Thranduil said jovially. "Now, change into something a little more pleasing to the eye. You are to attend that important council meeting. Lord Elrond is coming with his two sons (A/N: Dun dun dun!)."  
  
Cerithrandil only stared at the King blankly.  
  
"Ah, well. I suppose you could wear that. Now come, the council members have already gathered." Thranduil then proceeded to usher his "son" to the council room. Little did he know that his real son was lost, wandering through a dark forest......  
  
Legolas wandered aimlessly through the darkening forest. His clothes were splattered with mud and there were tears in his tunic and leggings where twigs had snagged on them.  
  
Whipping around, he thought he heard the sound of footsteps, but it was only his imagination.  
  
There was a foreboding howl, and a screech. Despite himself, Legolas began to run, weaving through the trees. Suddenly, the forest ended, and he was at a clear stream. He let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Hurriedly, he filled the buckets and trekked back through the forest, scolding himself for getting scared so easily.  
  
As Legolas made his way through the village, he heard a female voice behind him.  
  
"Cerithrandil! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Legolas froze in his tracks.  
  
Cerithrandil meandered through the unfamiliar hallways with uncertainty. Suddenly there was shouting behind him. It was a female, a very angry female.  
  
"Legolas! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Cerithrandil sped up and nearly knocked down a tapestry with a golden- haired elf fighting a fiery Balrog on it. I've been looking all over for you!" Cerithrandil sped up and nearly knocked down a tapestry with a golden- haired elf fighting a fiery Balrog on it.  
  
Swerving to the right, he came to a dead end. The she-elf had caught up with him. Cerithrandil turned around and was faced with a she-elf with dark hair and vibrant green eyes that cold rival the leaves of the Mirkwood trees.  
  
Surprisingly, her garb was that of a male's.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why were you running? I haven't seen you since you disappeared last night," she said crossly.  
  
"Uhh......my lady," Cerithrandil took her hand in his and kissed it. The she- elf snatched her hand back. "Did you have to much wine at breakfast?" she said, disgusted.  
  
"Sorry......what's your name again?"  
  
"Enellewyn. Remember?" '  
  
"Oh, yes, of course," Cerithrandil stuttered. He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid.  
  
"Well, let's go. Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen are here already." Enellewyn began ushering him in the other direction, mumbling obscenities about male elves.  
  
"Legolas! There you are! We must practice swordplay today," said a very tall elf with silver hair making his way towards them. Cerithrandil looked at Enellewyn. She was glaring at him.  
  
"Come, come. I hope you don't mind Enellewyn," the elf said pleasantly.  
  
"Oh, not at all. Legolas needs to brush up on his skills. I beat him twice the other day," Enellewyn said smugly. The elf looked at him disapprovingly before leading him outside.  
  
"Meet me in the courtyard!" Enellewyn yelled before jogging in the opposite direction.  
  
When the pair arrived outside, the elf handed him two knives ("You must always remember your weapons, Legolas!")  
  
Legolas went into his equivalent of a starting position and so did the silver haired elf.  
  
In a flash of movement, the two began sparring. Cerithrandil, having no knowledge of how to use the two slender knives, tossed them aside. Seeing what his opponent had done, the elf opposite him also discarded his weapons. The two were locked in combat, until the silver-haired elf tackled Cerithrandil to the ground and held one of the elven knives at his throat.  
  
Cerithrandil had gone down in a matter of minutes. To say the least, the silver haired elf looked disappointed.  
  
"Again!" and before Cerithrandil knew it, the two were sparring again.  
  
When the training finally ended, Cerithrandil returned to his room. Toppling onto the bed, his strained muscles were immediately at ease. The elf fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Whatever you think, I would like to hear from you, so please review! I know this was kind of short, and I'm really, really sorry!  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Hot Elf Babe-After all the ideas and suggestions came in, I was thinking of doing that. Thanks!  
  
GNL-I love your idea, I might use it (that means I probably will, assuming I'll run out of creative thread to sew this story with!)  
  
Eruanna-Thanks for the suggestion! I might do that once I think of a cause to why they look the same!)  
  
Athena Diagon Cat-When I was beginning this story, it hadn't come to my mind that it could be in the Legolas/Enellewyn "universe". Because, I don't know where this would take place in the Legolas/Enellewyn timeline. Would it be before the whole Wedding thing? Probably... And, what if the reviewers for this story haven't read any of my other stories (besides you) and then they would have to read the other ones and that might turn them off completely. Whatever. Thanks for the good idea!  
  
Yahoo-chocolate-bars-Maybe I'll do something like that, thanks for your feedback. 


	6. Imposter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Cerithrandil!  
  
Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! And as for Enellewyn in the previous chapter, she's Legolas's childhood friend, not to mention his best friend. For further background info and stories, read my other fan fictions. :oD  
  
Before I go on, I just realized something really funny and stupid of me. Usually before I actually write anything, I prepare the disclaimer and do all the stuff like Responses to Reviews and junk, and I look into my file and I see that I have seven chapters, so I get ready to do number eight. So to refresh my memory I go to FF.net. But when I open the page to the Prince and the Pauper, there are only five chapters, and I open chapter 6 and 7 and realized that I prepared them, but I never really wrote anything! Stupid of me, I know. Lol. Sorry to delay.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
Legolas turned around stiffly. Before him was a thin, willowy elf with long blonde hair. Dirt was smeared across her face and earthy brown dress. She had her hands on her hips and she walked towards him, hazel eyes blazing furiously.  
  
"I was...getting water," Legolas said slowly. He held the two buckets up by his face. The water sloshed around and spilled down his front. He laughed nervously, making an attempt to rid his tunic of the water.  
  
"What's wrong with you today? You were never so clumsy," the she-elf said, taking one of the buckets from him. When Legolas didn't say anything, the elf maiden just rolled her eyes slightly.  
  
"Come on, we should get these to your Naneth," the elf said. Legolas followed wordlessly, having nothing to say. When they arrived at the cabin, Legolas placed his bucket where it had previously been and the she- elf did the same.  
  
"It's good to see you again Taraweil. Please stay for dinner. There's plenty to go around," his "mother" said happily, chopping up thick slabs of deer meat and vegetables. _'Taraweil...'_ Legolas thought.  
  
"Where did you get so much meat?" Taraweil said, in awe. "The might of the Valar must have blessed your arrows. But no, thank you. I have to get back to the palace. I swear, that prince goes through ten outfits a day. And the King, perhaps even more!" Taraweil said with a laugh. She exited the cabin, the wooden door closing silently behind her.  
  
To say the least, Legolas was a little miffed. _'How dare she say that about me! And Ada! Once I get the guards on it...'_ But his thought trailed off. And he realized that he no longer had power over others. He was just a peasant.  
  
But he was snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Cerithrandil could you help me with the kettle?" his "mother" asked. Legolas obeyed, taking the heavy black pot over to the table. His "mother" tipped the assortment of vegetables and meat into the pot and poured one of the pails of water in with a splash. She reached for a small Maplewood box and sprinkled a blend of spices into the soup.  
  
When she was finished, Legolas hung the pot on the rusty hook over the blazing fire. While the stew cooked, the three elves spoke about many different things until the lid of the pot began to quaver. When this happened, Legolas's "mother" would go over with a wooden spoon and stir the thickening mixture until the bubbles diminished. Then they would resume talking.  
  
Once the stew was finally done, bubbles rising to the surface and popping silently, Legolas's "mother" spooned it into dishes and placed heaping bowls in front of Legolas and his "father" along with a crusty wedge of bread.  
  
When dinner had ended and the delicious stew had been mopped up with thick slices of bread, Legolas's mother took the other pail of water and started to wash the dishes in it.  
  
"Why don't you go take a bath. You're absolutely filthy!" his "mother" said, not averting her attention away from the dishes. "Just the other day, I found a nice hot spring just beyond the stream we get our water from," she said. Legolas nodded, and stood up from his seat.  
  
Retreating to his room, he went over to a large wooden chest and opened it. Inside were two spare changes of clothes, a towel, a bar of soap, and a washcloth. He took one of the two changes of clothes, the soap, the washcloth, and bundled everything up in the towel. He hefted it over his shoulder and traipsed out the door. Night had fallen and the sky was now an inky black. Legolas strode leisurely to the edge of the woods. A moment later he was plunged into the darkness. He forced himself to remain calm, focusing on the soothing sound of the stream treading over the river stones.  
  
Suddenly he was in the clearing once more, the stream at his feet. Legolas looked around for a moment. But now there was not only the sound of the stream, but also the light sound of...singing? But there was no mistaking it. It was distinctly female. Legolas followed the sound through the bushes.  
  
Parting the branches of the shrubs, there was a loud shriek. Taraweil was sitting in a pool of steaming water, her clothes nearby. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she sunk into the water.  
  
Legolas's eyes widened and he quickly ran back to the village. 'I think I found the hot springs,' he thought as he hurried through the woods.  
  
As Legolas stepped into the homey cabin, the kitchen was empty, but a voice floated in through his "parents'" bedroom.  
  
"Back so soon?" It was his "mother"  
  
"It was occupied!" Legolas said, rushing back to his room, pressing his cold hands against his flaming red cheeks. Closing the bedroom door behind him, Legolas decided that tomorrow would be a better time to bathe.  
  
Cerithrandil's POV (The Next Day)  
  
Cerithrandil meandered through the courtyard, searching for Enellewyn. It had taken him three rounds around the palace, and the instructions of six bemused maids to arrive there. By the time he stepped into the well-kept courtyard, he was positive that he was late. And sure enough, he was.  
  
"Where were you yesterday? We waited for an hour!" Enellewyn said. She punched him in the arm. Cerithrandil was pretty sure that it was supposed to be a joke but it didn't make his arm hurt any less. Laughing uneasily, he rubbed the sore spot where her fist had collided with his arm.  
  
_'Poor Legolas. Poor me!'_ he thought, looking at the rough she-elf. She was accompanied by two identical elves, and another she-elf that slightly resembled the pair. Cerithrandil hoped that the pretty elf-maiden was nothing like Legolas's friend.  
  
"Legolas! We're here in Mirkwood—alone, as in without any over-bearing fathers—for two weeks," the one on his left commented.  
  
"Yeah, El and I finally got on Ada's nerves so much that he sent us here to 'help you out'" the elf on his right said, with a light sarcastic tone.  
  
"El?" Cerithrandil questioned.  
  
"What?" the two brothers replied simultaneously. Cerithrandil furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"You're both named El?" Cerithrandil questioned, not understanding it. He looked to Enellewyn for help but she and the other she-elf were talking animatedly. The two brothers looked at Legolas oddly.  
  
"I'm Elladan, and he's Elrohir. Remember?" the one on the right said, looking at him oddly.  
  
"Right." Cerithrandil said.  
  
"And that's Arwen, our sister," Elladan said, pointing the other elf maiden. "I thought you figured that out a long time ago."  
  
"I did. But I forgot." Cerithrandil laughed, his voice high-pitched.  
  
"What happened to you?" Enellewyn said, interrupting the dead conversation. "Did you get lost or something?" she teased.  
  
"In a manner of speaking, yes," Cerithrandil said, looking at her. Suddenly, Enellewyn's grin faded, but it reappeared just as fast as it had disappeared.  
  
"How about we go practice archery," Enellewyn said. Before Cerithrandil could protest, everyone agreed. All except for Arwen who decided to retreat to her room. They arrived at a large field with bales of hay for targets. Colored rings had been painted on, and immediately, the others began firing arrows at rapid speed.  
  
Cerithrandil awkwardly aimed his arrow at the target. Realizing that Enellewyn was watching him, he gave a short prayer. Releasing the arrow, it landed in the blue ring, three rings away from the red bull's eye.  
  
His shoulders slumped, and he was about to go retrieve his arrow, but something tackled him. A cold knife was being held to his neck, and Enellewyn was the wielder.  
  
_"What—are—you—doing?!"_ Cerithrandil managed to choke out. But she ignored his question.  
  
"Where is Legolas and what have you done with him?" Enellewyn said fiercely. Cerithrandil figured he had better not lie, or this mad she-elf would probably murder him. Suddenly, she was pried off of him.  
  
"Enellewyn what are you doing?" Cerithrandil recognized the voice of one of the twins. "Have you gone completely insane?"  
  
"He's not Legolas! I thought I saw it in his eyes before, but I wasn't sure. This proves it!" Enellewyn screeched. Cerithrandil took a step back just as Enellewyn wrestled out of Elladan and Elrohir's grip.  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
Legolas laid on the itchy straw mattress in his room, his breathing light and quick. He had been lying like this for perhaps hours, still feeling embarrassed about what had occurred at the hot springs. 'Maybe I'll go practice archery,' Legolas thought. 'After all, who would catch me?'  
  
Legolas got up from the bed, still slightly dubious. Though he strapped on his quiver and seized his bow from its resting place. He silently walked out the door, closing it behind him without a sound.  
  
He jogged briskly to his private archery fields. Surprisingly, it was only a mile or two away. When he arrived, he was nowhere near prepared for the sight that greeted him.  
  
Cerithrandil and Enellewyn were entangled in a heated scuffle and it looked like Enellewyn was winning. Elladan and Elrohir just watched off to the side, having nothing to do.  
  
"Enellewyn, stop!" Legolas yelled. He ran towards the two fighting elves. "What are you doing?" he asked, picking Enellewyn off of Cerithrandil.  
  
"Get off of me!" she screamed, her arms and legs flailing.  
  
"It's me, Legolas!" he said. Enellewyn stopped struggling she turned around and looked into Legolas's eyes (A/N: I know this sounds bad, not to mention cheesy, but who cares...).  
  
"Oh thank the Valar," Enellewyn said wrapping her arms around Legolas tightly. "Where were you?" she said, her voice muffled by Legolas's tunic.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
The end draws near! I think there are only going to be two chapters left, at the most, three! I really hate to put down this story though. Like it? Hate it? I hope this was good (though it probably wasn't). And I know it's REALLY SHORT! Sorry. Anyway, please review! I just have one thing to say about the previous chapter. Just pretend that Thranduil never saw Cerithrandil and that he is away in Rivendell. It's part of a new idea I have. :o)  
  
Lyn-Yeah, I did separate the POVs with stars, but FanFictin.Net just erases them completely. But now, they fixed it so you can revise it on the website, so that should be good now. But I'll just type blah blah blah POV for good measure.  
  
Farflung- I did separate the POVs with stars, but FanFictin.Net just erases them completely. It's kind of like when you try to put the continuous periods and it doesn't work. I'll try to type like Cerithrandil's POV or Legolas's POV to avoid confusion. And it's really fun writing down the characters' reactions to foreign people they're meeting. :o) And that sounds like it would be a good book. I'll check it out on Amazon.com  
  
Athena Diagon Cat- Legolas and Cerithrandil are definitely having fun. ::cackles evilly::  
  
Paul frank is MY friend-Thanks for the idea; I'll probably use it in the near future when things start to bubble over! 


End file.
